


Ripples

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua taking a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Same as usual, I got a prompt and made a mess of things. They hardly even bathe idk what the hell but yeah, here it is.

Killua turned the faucet off, the last few drops sending ripples through the smooth clear surface of the nearly overflowing tub. He dipped his fingers in for a brief moment, testing the water, before replacing them with his feet. The water was a little hotter than lukewarm and stung his tired and beaten body nicely. He sunk in feeling the rush of ache then ease overcome his body. His lips parted to release a low groan of satisfaction as he finally settled on the corner, resting his head back and stretching his legs out as best as he could. 

The room echoed with a peaceful silence that was only disrupted by the occasional drip of a water drop as it plopped down into the tub. Killua closed his eyes enjoying the warmth and unwinding effect of the water. He let himself sink down, submerging himself up until the water was up to his face, breathing out in satisfaction. His moment of peace was killed only a moment too soon when the door to the bathroom was thrown open and a bolting ball of energy bursted in.

"KIllua, let’s take a bath together!" Gon declared with a huge smile on his face, towel thrown over his shoulder an no other piece of cloth that could have provided Killua with convenient censorship of Gon’s delicates. 

Killua would have groaned in annoyance had he not been taken by surprised by Gon’s sudden naked appearance causing his voice instead to come out as a half chocked shriek. Killua’s mouth gaped uselessly for a while unable to form Gon’s name. 

 

Gon, not seeming the least bit fazed by Killua’s reaction, walked in, taking advantage of Killua’s state of shock, let his towel drop on the floor and joined his friend in the small tub. 

Killua watched, voice still completely useless, and instinctively drew his legs closer to himself, making himself smaller so that Gon could fit while at the same time trying to put some distance between them. 

The water sloshed and spilled over, the extra body making the water overflow. The tanned young man sighed happily and once he was completely in and comfortable Killua gave him a kick.

"You shameless dork! At least knock first before bustin’ in. " 

Gon laughed doing nothing to block Killua’s attack.

"Aww come on. We’ve bathed together a ton of times before, is there really anything to be embarrassed about anymore?" 

Killua pressed the heel of his foot hard against the side of Gon’s leg forcing him back against the bathtub.

"It’s called privacy you ditz! I know Mito-san taught you better manners than these." 

"Why should we bother with formalities? We’re best friends aren’t we?"

"Still doesn’t mean you can walk in on me whenever you feel like it. Like you said we’re best _friends_ , there’s still lines you can’t cross.”

Gon’s eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lip puling out into a pout.

"Ehhh?!  But we’ve seen each other naked since we were twelve. What’s the big deal?!" 

Killua deadpanned and gave Gon one final shove.

"Exactly that. We’re not twelve anymore, we’ve grown. Privileges and priorities change." 

Gon sunk down, legs pulled in close to his chest, his face resting on his knees. 

"What does that mean? I don’t have the privilege to bathe with you anymore?" 

Killua sighed, his heart strings being tugged by Gon’s saddened face, and rolled his eyes in annoyance though he really didn’t feel that way. 

"You can, but you have to ask for permission now. Well you’ve always had to but now it’s an absolute must."

"Why?"Gon asked, his voice showing signs of irritation.

"Because Gon, people don’t normally do this with each other. Not at our age! Especially not two males." 

"Yeah but we’re not ‘normal’ people so why should we have to change what we’ve been doing for years?" 

Killua was slightly taken aback by the defensive tone Gon was taking but didn’t pay much  mind to it.

"Gon, I  _told_  you, privileges change. Before, you, being my best friend, were the closest person in the world to me. I could lay myself bare to you, in all senses of the word. Our level of intimacy was so great people didn’t think it odd that we bathed together up until we were sixteen or that we would sleep naked on hot days, even though normally they would.” 

"So what are you saying then? I’m not the closes person to you anymore?" 

Gon sounded genuinely hurt which caused Killua’s heart to to tighten painfully in his chest. He relaxed his shoulders trying to keep himself from blushing too hard at what he was about to say. Being them they’d never had a proper talk like this before…about closeness and feelings. At least not feelings of love. 

"You know that’s not what I meant. It’s just that, well, we’re twenty-two now.We’re adults and our priorities change." 

"Priorities, like what?"

Gon’s eyes were on Killua and they were strong and attentive drinking in every word. It made Killua feel as though he were being tested and he tossed around the words in his head, thinking them over before he spoke.

"Well, like…falling in love." 

The worlds fell out hesitant and a bit pathetically out of Killua’s mouth. Shy blue eyes fell to his knees. He felt his face heating up and he curled himself into a small ball suddenly reminded of how exposed he was.

 He was crumbling quickly under Gon’s intense gaze. The feeling was so familiar it was near humiliating. Even after all these years he…

Silence stretched for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Killua wished he’d just stayed quiet about the whole thing. It had been years since he’d thought about his feelings for Gon and the first time he’d ever hinted at wanting to be in a romantic relationship with anyone. It was his first time admitting he was interested in love (out loud anyway). 

Gon moved, disturbing the still water but Killua refused to look at him. He made himself as small as possible and mentally beat himself for being such an idiot. Feelings,  _his_  feelings, were never meant to be shared and considered at any time. He’d never grown used to it and it made him feel painfully vulnerable especially in regards to Gon. 

"Killua…" Gon’s voice sounded a lot closer than before but Killua’s eyes remained on his knees inspecting every small scratch and old healing bruise. "do you….want to fall in love?" 

Killua could feel Gon’s eyes looking at him and he felt tempted to look up and meet them. He wanted to see what sort of expression he had but he was too much of a coward to do so. 

"I already am." 

It literally felt like a dagger had just pierced his heart and Killua half wish one had. What the hell had he been thinking? He hadn’t, that was the problem. The words had just spilled out, falling out on their own like selfish inconsiderate little beasts. He knew outwardly he seemed unfazed, thank god to years of perfecting his poker face, but inside he was screaming and wailing like there was no tomorrow. He could practically hear himself saying “ _YOU FUCKING IDIOT_ " and it almost drowned out Gon’s voice but Gon had never been one to let himself be ignored. 

Warm hands rested on top of Killua’s knees and Gon stood kneeling, looming over him. 

"Do they feel the same?" 

Killua’s eyes widened ever so slightly, his seemingly near perfect composure broken for just a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Gon to notice. He always noticed.

Gon placed a hand on each side of Killua’s waist coming even closer.

"You don’t know? So you’re not with them then." 

There was an odd smugness in Gon’s voice. He sounded so confident and almost relieved but how could he have figured it out so quickly? What could a quick slip of surprise have cleared up? If anything Killua thought Gon should be bombarding him with intrusive questions like he always did, like Killua felt like doing right now. 

Killua’s gaze shot up to question him, to analyze and make deductions of his own, but Gon caught him off guard (again), his face only mere centimeters away from his. Gon had managed to nestle himself between Killua’s legs, his invasion having already come so far that Killua could feel his breath on his lips. 

Gon stared into Killua’s shocked eyes, his face completely calm. No, more than that, serious. Dead serious, leaving Killua unable to make any jokes about the situation. Trapping him and forcing him to realize this wasn’t a game and Gon was making sure he didn’t try to run away thinking it was one.

Killua’s heart drummed furiously in his chest, the damn silence hurting his ears. Even the lone drops that once fell from the faucet seemed to have run dry and were no longer offering a source of distraction from the sun-kissed boy before him.

"Go-" He started but Gon cut him off.

"They can’t. They can’t have you."Gon breathed out, his eyes momentarily falling to Killua’s lips.His own curled into a devious smile, Killua’s confusion clear on his face. Gon inched forward then stopped, his hot breath washing over Killua’s skin. Killua looked down, once their eyes met they locked, Gon held his gaze making sure Killua wouldn’t be able to look away. "You’re mine already." 

There was an odd ringing in Killua’s ears and he wasn’t sure he’d heard Gon correctly, everything was happening so slowly yet at the same to quickly for him to understand, but the second their lips touched it didn’t matter. Killua melted into the kiss, his eyes closing, his mouth welcoming the invasive tongue that took no time in exploring him. Gon’s body was flushed against Killua’s and it was warm and slick. His hand came to rest on the back of Killua’s neck pressing him closer as he pulled himself up to kiss him more comfortably. 

It was a soft, awkward first-time kiss for both of them but it felt so right and fulfilling. Killua let Gon do as he pleased. Letting him dominate the kiss and push him down against the cold  marble tub. 

Gon experimented and fumbled, his tongue brushing past Killua’s, tasting the sweetness of him before pulling back to admire his work. Killua looked up at him, eyes half lidded, lips wet and glossed, and the all too familiar rosiness of Killua’s cheeks. Gon smiled, warm and gentle, the old smile he always used to give and Killua’s heart stuttered like it always did when he saw it. 

The seconds passed and neither moved or said a word. They simply looked into each others eyes lost in their own dreams and confusions. Finally, Killua spoke.

"That was my first kiss." 

It was an honest statement, although random, and it was a fact that Killua didn’t doubt everyone knew but still it made Gon’s eyes widen and Killua could almost see the heat crawling up his face as embarrassment washed over him. Gon’s face turned completely red and his mouth fell open stupidly. Killua giggled, amused by his reaction (he’d hardly ever seen Gon be embarrassed. It was a nice change) and brought one hand up to caress his face.

"You’re my first love." 

There would have been steam coming from Gon’s ears if it were possible and Killua allowed himself the pleasure of imagining it. Gon’s face was flushing an even darker shade if that was possible. The poor boy so embarrassed there were tears forming in his eyes.

Once he found his voice Gon tentatively asked. “First?” The smallest inkling of jealousy seeping through.

Killua could only laugh once more and cup the heated face in his hands. 

"Only." He amended before planting a small peck on the other’s warm lips. "You’ve always been the one and only I’ve ever loved." 


End file.
